Tamers' Halloween
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Set in the same time as 'Different Story', Takato, Rika, and their friends go trick-or-treating. Crappy summary, better story. Rated K plus for language. Kazu bashing, including my first Omake segment. Rukato, hinted Henry/OC (Yuri).


**Alright, folks, it's that time of year, which means Halloween specials. Since it's taking me a while to update lately, I'll just do two this time, maybe three if I have enough time. I haven't done one in two years, so I might be a little rusty with this. I didn't do one last year because I was working on a Christmas special for** _ **Super Smash Bros.**_ **using the 3DS/Wii U roster (minus Pac-Man and the DLC characters, of course) that took me two months to write because I wanted it to be just right.**

 **This one is going to be a** _ **Digimon Tamers**_ **one to make up for the lack of updating 'Digimon Tamers: A Different Story'. I apologize for that, but until lately, I haven't had any inspiration for it. This will feature my OC from that story Yuri Hozuki and, at Naito Writer's recommendation, an omake segment. The other one is going to be Chapter 21 of 'Big Leagues', which is a 3-way crossover between DC Comics' The New 52,** _ **Bleach,**_ **and** _ **Street Fighter**_ **, with a** _ **Batman: The Brave and the Bold**_ **-type focus on OCs, mainly Logan Washburn, who is my main one. For those of you who are** _ **Street Fighter III**_ **fans, I have brought Twelve into that story, in addition to Ibuki, Makoto, and Elena. I'll bring Alex and Ryu in later.**

"Speech"

" _Communicator/Radio/Phone"_

' _Thought'_

* * *

 **Tamers' Halloween**

Shinjuku Park was all decked out in orange and black today. There were no kids there at this moment, though, since this was a special time of year. This was Halloween, which, aside from Christmas, was a kid's favorite time of year. This was a wonder to behold for the Digimon since they never had something like this before, especially one particular Virus-type. Guilmon's naiveté was so great that it could be considered one of the wonders of the world.

Right now, Guilmon was with his Tamer, Takato Matsuki, and their friends Rika Nonaka and Renamon at Rika's house. Well, Takato and Rika are actually more than friends; the two of them entered a relationship without much warning and it's worked out. Of course, Takato had to clear the air with his close friend Jeri Katou about it. Right now, Guilmon was looking at himself in the mirror at his costume. He was covered head to toe in brown fur, still not knowing what this was about. "Takato, why do we have to wear these?" he asked.

"Because, Guilmon, that's how we get candy," Takato answered. "Besides, dressing up in a costume's the fun part. A few Halloween parties even have costume contests." Takato came out dressed like Guilmon, but also had a grey suit with the jacket open and no tie. "It's basically an annual tradition."

"That about sums it up doesn't it?" asked a voice. Takato turned around and saw Rika in a gothic black dress that exposed her shoulders and fit her form. She let loose her hair and died it black along with wearing black lipstick, black eyeliner, and black nail polish. She had on a pair of fangs that didn't hinder her speech at all, as well as white makeup on her face and shoulders. "How do I look?" she asked seductively.

"You look sexy, Rika."

"Well thank you. You, on the other hand, look like you could catch some fleas."

"Oh bite me."

"That'll be my pleasure," she said with a smirk, tackling him to the bed and latching her mouth on his neck. However, before they got too far, she stopped. "As good as that would be, Takato, if we keep that up, we'll never get out of here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We do have to meet up with Henry and the others," he said, a little disappointed. Rika shared the same sentiment, but they did have a goal for the future. The three of them got out of the room and were joined by Renamon, who wore a basic vampire costume. She didn't need the fangs like Rika did since they were natural on her.

* * *

Later they were at downtown Shinjuku waiting for Henry and the others to show up. They looked around until Takato pointed out a tiny ghost with a point on its head floating towards them. _"~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~"_ it howled. Takato and Rika were unfazed, as was Guilmon, who smelled who it was.

"Hi, Terriermon," he greeted, making the little ghost fall to the ground. Indeed, it was Terriermon, who was not happy about his prank not working. They heard some rattling going on, so they looked behind and saw Henry all bleached in white with chains on his wrists, neck, and ankles. He was also wearing white clothes as well.

"Okay, now that's scary," said Rika. "How did you get all of this together?"

"Hey, guys. It turns out that when you have a little sister who likes to play 'Dress-Up' with Terriermon, things can get a little creative," Henry explained.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't call putting a sheet over your head 'creative', Henry," Takato remarked.

"HEY! I'll have you know that I put a lot of thought into this!" Terriermon exclaimed with a pout. "I just didn't want to be Princess Pretty Pants for Halloween…"

"When Terriermon heard about the matching costume thing, he decided that Suzie wouldn't get that memo, so mom cut up one of her old sheets that she didn't want anymore so that it'd fit him. It didn't take much; all she had to do once it was down to his size was make a couple of holes so he could see." To prove Henry's point, Terriermon put the sheet back on and spread his ears. Takato, Rika, and their Digimon noticed that the ears weren't exposed, making him more ghostlike. "This should be a good scare tactic should that idiot Kazu show up to try and harass us as well. Only someone like him would deserve to get a heart attack." Takato and Rika nodded, knowing that Kazu had a bit of a mean streak on him. "I wonder what's taking Yuri, Jeri, and Kenta so long."

"We're here, guys!" exclaimed Jeri. She came dressed as a magician, wearing a top hat, fishnet stockings, and a black tuxedo with a white frilled shirt underneath. To add to the ensemble, Jeri also wore black high heels, having had a lot of practice in them, and held a wand. Naturally, Yuri was a bit shy, merely wearing an archer's outfit with a green hooded cloak on it. She had a bow on her to make it look legit, as well as a quiver of arrows, but she couldn't fire them. Leomon and Floramon decided that they weren't into the whole 'Halloween' thing in general, so they stayed behind. "Wow. Nice costumes, guys. I don't know which one's my favorite."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one," Yuri said, blushing while looking at Henry in particular.

"Well, that's everyone except for Kenta. Let's get going," said Henry.

"Hold it, you guys," said a voice, one that the three main Tamers dreaded. They turned around and saw, to their horror, Alice McCoy, who was dressed as The Bride of Frankenstein. She had her hair curled up so that she could fit the black-and-white beehive wig. She also had on makeup and one of her usual gothic dresses to add to it. Dobermon was also with her, having stitch-patterned body paint on him, much to his chagrin. "Now you weren't going to go trick-or-treating without us, were you?"

"Something like that," Rika said, scowl in place. Naturally, Takato shared the same sentiments. "Who invited you anyways?" As Rika asked that, Dobermon growled at Guilmon.

"I invited myself. I had thought that Takato would be dressed as Frankenstein's monster, but it's obvious I was wrong?"

"Don't tell me your stalking's starting to get rusty," Takato said with a smirk.

"No, Takato dear, I just thought you'd be at home before you left for trick-or-treating. Unfortunately, you didn't show, so I left for home."

"Sorry, Alice, but I'm going as a werewolf this time around. You don't exactly have time to change your costume either, so you'll have to deal with it." Knowing that he had a point, Alice pouted. She'd just be stuck in her Bride of Frankenstein costume.

* * *

After walking through town a bit and getting candy, Henry started to get suspicious. He knew that they would have met up with Kenta by now, but there was no sign of him or Kazu. He suspected that the latter roped the former into a nasty prank. Yuri looked as Henry was searching around. She finally figured out what was on his mind and tapped Rika and Takato on the shoulders to let them know. This got the couple to look around for the two of them and Takato to get ready in case he had to kick Kazu's ass again.

They got to the park and saw that Guilmon's old hideout, which had just been rebuilt following an attack from Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, had toilet paper on it, as did the rest of the park. The adults in the park knew that even for all the Halloween decorations, this was classless. Takato and Henry noted that Yamaki and his agents weren't around, so that told them that Impmon wasn't responsible. The group heard some eerie sounds and saw Kazu and an extremely reluctant Kenta walking towards them as zombies. While Jeri and Yuri were genuinely scared, Alice pretended to be afraid just so she could hide behind Takato. Jeri also hid behind the goggle-headed boy while Yuri hid behind Henry.

Rika had a tic mark, but it wasn't because of Alice. "Kazu, do you really think that you're fooling anyone? Takato, Henry, Alice, and I know it's you!" she exclaimed.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you? I thought I made a pretty good zombie!" Kazu said, breaking his character in anger.

"Hey, Kenta," Henry greeted.

"Hey, guys," said Kenta. "Sorry about this. I wanted to go as a computer, but Kazu forced me into this."

"Hey, it's alright," Jeri said, walking up to their friend. "But sometimes, you have to stand up for yourself." She then glared at Kazu and slapped him hard, surprising everyone. "As for you, Kazu, don't you dare do that again! If you do, I'll do more damage than that!" She respectfully bowed to Kenta, who returned it, and went back to the others, who were still baffled.

That's when Takato snapped out of his shock and took a good look at the situation before smirking. "Hey, Kazu, why don't you keep the makeup on? It's an improvement," he said, making the bully mad.

"You and your crew are going to pay for this, Matsuki!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" That's when Terriermon did his floating ghost prank and scared the young punk. This inadvertently got Kenta as well.

"Well that takes care of him. Nice work, Terriermon, but you got Kenta as well," said Henry.

"Whoops. Sorry," said the little Digimon.

* * *

After a while longer, it was about time to get home. Takato had told his parents ahead of time that he'd be at Rika's house for the night along with Henry and the other girls. Since Kenta was scared off by Terriermon, he had no idea about it. They got back to Rika's place and saw the candy they collected. Naturally, since Dobermon looked like a dog, he got dog treats while Guilmon, at Takato's request, got bread. Renamon and Terriermon got candy, though, as did the kids. "Oh yeah, Henry, I never did ask, but what did Suzie go as?" Takato asked.

"Huh? Oh, she went as Princess Pretty Pants herself since Terriermon wasn't there. She went with mom and dad," explained Henry.

"Well that just means more time away from her. She would've been a nightmare at this party," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai." They heard some snoring and saw Guilmon curled up on the floor sleeping. "It looks like Guilmon's got the right idea."

"Yeah, you're right," Rika said. "Let's just go to sleep. We can enjoy the candy tomorrow," said Rika. The others nodded and got in their sleeping bags. Jeri, Alice, and Rika surrounded Takato, all using Guilmon as a pillow, while Yuri took a spot beside Henry, happy that this was her first Halloween with her new friends.

THE END

* * *

 _(Omake segment)_

Kazu and Kenta were in the forest catching their breaths after being scared by Terriermon. In Kazu's case, getting slapped by Jeri was probably the most humiliating thing ever. He still blamed Takato, though.

Kazu: "Oh, when I get my hands on that Takato Matsuki, he's going to pay for this!"

Kenta (dryly): "Boy, Kazu, it's too bad you don't have Psychokinesis."

Kazu: "Yeah—Wait, what?"

Kenta: "Psychokinesis. It's a technique where one can literally move objects with their mind."

Kazu: "That's cool. Wait, maybe I do have it." _(Tries concentrating on a tree, only to clutch his head)_ "Ahh! My brain hurts!"

Audience: "What brain?!"

Kazu (as Kenta walks away): "Huh? What was that?"

Kenta (on the phone: "Hello, Shinjuku Psychiatric Ward? I'd like to reserve a room for someone who's losing his mind."

* * *

 **Okay, folks, that was my first Omake segment. Tell me what you think about that. Also, tell me what you think of the one-shot itself. In case you haven't noticed, this is set in the same timeline as 'Digimon Tamers: A Different Story'. I hope to continue that story at some point in time. You won't have to wait a year, I promise.**

 **As I said, the other Halloween special is Chapter 21 of Big Leagues.**


End file.
